


Morning Wood

by moodyfrog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Romance, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyfrog/pseuds/moodyfrog
Summary: Ginny wakes up with a hard situation, and sneaks off to her boyfriends room for some help.





	Morning Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all, it’s been awhile! I’m without a computer at the moment, and have been low on inspiration. I plan to return to my other works at some point, but don’t know when that will be. I just had this idea float into my brain while I was going to sleep the other day and thought it was too hot not to follow up on, so here it is! Hope you guys enjoy it! *wink, wink*

Her thin T-shirt loosely hanging off one shoulder, Ginny crept up the empty stairwell of the burrow to the room Harry was staying in. She bit her lip as each step caused her rock hard cock to tremble, and she pulled her shirt down harder, doing her best to cover it. A drop of precum stained the fabric as it rubbed against her bulging head, and a tiny moan escaped her lips. Thankfully it seemed no one was awake to hear it, and she hurried up the last few steps to Harry’s room. As quietly as she was able, she pushed open the door and slipped inside.

Golden sunlight was just beginning to peak in though the small, circular window, filtered by the many trees beyond the edge of the burrow. Ginny leaned against the door, closing it behind her, and locked it. She allowed her throbbing cock to escape the confines of her shirt then, and grasped it in her hand. Before her, Harry lay sprawled out on his mattress, a white sheet covering his lower half, exposing his bare chest to the early morning light.  
Not wishing to disturb his slumber, Ginny quietly approached him, knelt, and began to gently coax the sheet from his frame. As the fabric slid away, revealing his naked form, Ginny moaned slightly and rubbed her cock with the sheet in her hand, for Harry it seemed was also experiencing some rather extraordinary early morning wood. His cock rose and fell with each breath, and a puddle of precum was already pooling at its head, spilling out onto his belly. Still gingerly, Ginny grabbed his cock and pushed it up against her own, reveling in the warmth of the contact. Hers was longer than Harry’s by about an inch, but his was thicker, and his balls bigger. Slowly, Ginny began to stroke them together. She let out a small gasp of pleasure, and watched Harry, his gentle expression of repose beginning to change, his eyebrows creasing, his mouth opening slightly in pleasure.

Unable to help herself any longer, Ginny straddled him, learning down to kiss him softly, sliding over his cock, so it nestled between the cheeks of her plump ass.

Then, slowly, Harry’s eyes began to flutter open, and he stretched his arms out wide, yawning and looking up at Ginny, straddling his chest, her cock laying across it, her own precum now pooling there. 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you up. But I woke up _so horny_, I couldn’t help it.” 

“S’okay.” Mumbled Harry, wrapping his arms around her, and pushing himself up against the headboard. 

“Fuck, Harry, please.” Gasped Ginny, as she felt his thick, hard cock rubbing against her ass. She raised herself up on her knees and pushed her cock towards his face, saying in a breathless whisper, “suck me.” 

Harry obliged, planting his hands on her bare ass butt cheeks, he took her full in his mouth, his tongue messaging the base of her tip, coaxing the precum out. Ginny gasped in pleasure, feeling her face flush hot with excitement, and she rocked back and forth, gripping the headboard, driving her cock deeper as she fucked Harry’s face. Then one hand left her ass, and she glanced back to see Harry stroking his own cock furiously, coating the tip with gleaming precum.

Ginny began to whimper as pleasure flourished throughout her trembling frame, she grasped Harry’s head and thrust into it, the heat and intensity of his mouth pushing her over the edge, her breathe caught in her heaving breast and her erection spasmed as she came deep in Harry’s throat, then relaxed back. He took it well, swallowing as Ginny’s spent cock slid out of his mouth. He licked his lips, still stroking his cock, his face as red as Ginny’s. Ginny sighed and fell backwards, so her face lay right next to Harry’s cock, which she took from him, and began to stroke it herself, staring at the crimson tip. She smiled a sultry smile and redoubled her pace, cussing Harry to grip the bed sheets in pleasure. Then without warning, a thick spray of cum shot from his tip, covering his stomach in semen. Harry twitched several times as the aftershocks of the orgasm wracked him, then he relaxed, letting his head fall back against his pillows as he lay, panting.

Crawling forward, Ginny licked up the cum along his length, swallowing it gladly, then joined Harry, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat slowly return to normal. Then she leaned over and grabbed the discarded sheet, pulling it over them once more. Content, she closed her eyes, listening to the gentle breeze coming through the open window, and letting the constant rhythm of Harry’s heartbeat slowly lull her back to sleep. 


End file.
